It's My First Date!
by Doraigaa
Summary: Kai's 18 years old and he's never had a girlfriend! Thanks to the Abbey. But when Ray breaks up with Mariah Kai feels all weird and starts to like Ray's exgirlfriend! COMPLETE RayXSalima KaiXMariah 5 chapters, short chapters
1. Her!

**Her!

* * *

**

_Kai's POV_

I never really like her. She wore too much of the same color...pink! She loved Ray and Ray loved her. But ever since he broke up with her to be with that red-haired Salima girl...she's been down in the dumps. Everytime I see her...my stomach starts to turn and my face feels like it's burning!

But what I hate to see...is when she frowns. Everytime she's around Ray and or Salima, she's always...mad, angry...sad. Whenever I see her like that I just want to K...Kiss her. But I can't do it. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't what a cold-hearted jerk as a boyfriend.

Back then she hated me, and I hated her, but now, it's the opposite! I never really liked girls. I was a different teen. I was raised in the Abbey...where I had to give up my life,  
my thoughts...my dreams. All of that. But now I'm 18, never liked a girl in my life! Where the others had about four girls so far. I had none! I didn't want to spend money for her,  
carry her, and...ew!...kiss her!

But when I saw her just the other day, sad, angry, and I think I saw jealousy in her face.  
I just wnated to...kiss her, carry her around, call her a cute nickname all the time, and buy her anything her heart desires! But she hates me I know it!

I hated the color pink! Blood red was mine. But when I saw her pink hair, pink outfit, and pinkish-gold eyes...it's like, my favorite color now! But how do I brake this to her. What does she like, what's her blading style, and most of all...does she love me?

* * *

**Wofireredblade: I have other chapters too.**


	2. Please! Ray!

**Please! Ray!

* * *

**

_Kai's POV_

I thought of her day and night, day and night! Till I got sick of it! So I decieded to talk with Ray. Ask him what she likes, what's her favorite colr (I already knew it was pink), what's her favorite place to eat, and what she looks in a guy.

_Normal POV_

Kai made his way towards Ray's room. He knocked. "Who is it," Salima's giggling voice asked.  
"Um...can I...t-talk to Ray," the slate haired boy stuttered. The soud of locks being unlocked were heard and then door opened a crack. A golden cattish eye appeared. "What Kai"  
the necko-jin asked. Kai looked to see Salima smiling and laughing a little. "Uh...can I speak with you...alone, p-please," Kai stuttered.

Ray shut the door. 'That's weird...Kai said please,' he thought. "What's wrong Ray-kun," Salima asked looking at her boyfriend. Ray looked up. "Oh! Nothin' I have to talk with Kai...alone. For a mineut, so hold on Keneko," Ray said. Salima nodded as Ray left the room.

Ray shut the door behind him and looked at Kai. His face was red and he looked scared. "Are you...okay Kai?" Ray asked quietly. Kai looked up quickly! "uh...Ray I-I need your help," he asked. Ray was surprised. Kai asking for help! That's not like him!

Ray and Kai walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What do you need my help for?" Ray asked. Kai bit his lip and his face turned bright red. "I-It's about a...a girl, I have a c-crush on," he whispered. Ray's ears perched up. "What!" he yelped. Ray was surprised after all these years of his cold-captain's cold attitude broke, just because of a girl!

"Yeah! What about it?" he asked softl. Kai let go of his lip. "You know her...M-Mariah, that's the girl." Ray's jaw dropped. "B-But I thought you...hated her!" Ray yelled. Kai's face was still bright red as he looked up. "I'm serious Ray! It's her!...Mariah...I love her...she needs someone by herside now that you left her...and somehow...that person by herside should be...ME!" Kai said. Ray now could tell that Kai wasn't lieing.

"So...what does she like, what's her favorite place to go and eat, tell me everything about her...please Ray...please," he whispered. Ray nodded and looked over towards his room. "Well first off...she's a girl who's always active, like Salima...She like going to parks, malls,  
beaches, and a bunch of places...to tell you the truth...she'll go anywhere!" Ray said.

Kai nodded. "That should be easy...now...what's her favorite food," he asked. Ray put his finger to his chin to think. "Well, when we went out...she liked to eat sushi of course,  
sweats maybe that's why she's always hyper, and...uh...almost everything!" Ray laughed. Kai's face wasn't as red anymore. "Cool...um...Ray, could you do me a favor," he asked.

Ray looked up at his captain. "What is it Kai," he asked. Kai looked around. "Could you.  
uh...tell her about me, please," Kai asked nicley. Ray's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he yelled Kai gave Ray the puppy eyes. "Come On Kai!" he yelled. Kai wouldn't stop. "That doesn't work on me you know!" Kai wouldn't stop! "KAI!" Ray yelled!

"RAY-KUN! WHAT"S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Slaima yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Ray yelled back. He turned to Kai who still had the puppy eyes! Ray raised his eyebrow. "Will you stop that!" he snapped. But of course Kai didn't stop! "FINE!" he snapped pushing Kai off the couch and heading to the phone. Kai smiled "YES!" "Shut Up! KAI!" the necko-jin snapped.

Ray picked up the phone and dieled up a number. It rang a couple of times before a male's voice ansered.

/Hello/ he said.

:Hi, Lee...this is Ray Kon:

/oh! Hi Ray what's up/

:Nothin'! Hey! can I talk to Mariah for a mineut:

/Sure...hold on/

_'Mariah!'_

_'Yeah Lee'_

_'Phone for you'_

_'Who is it?'_

_'Mariah! Just come get the phone!'_

_'FINE!'_

\Hello who is it?\ a female's voice asked.

:Hi Mariah! It's Ray:

\Oh!...It's you...what do you want\

:I have a favor to ask you.:

\Make it quick Ray I'm starting to get bored of talking with you\

:What do you think of Kai:

\Kai who?\

:Kai Hiwatari:

\oh...why\

:I don't know:

\He's okay...I guess...He just has to open up his heart then he'll be okay\

:Thanks talk to you later then:

\NO YOU WON'T DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!\ but it was too late Ray already hung up the phone.

"So...what'd she say," Kai asked. "Oh! She said your okay. Just open up your heart to people"  
Ray repeated what Mariah said. Kai nodded and got up and headed to his room.

* * *

**Wolfirered: I have another chapter!**


	3. Ready To Go?

**Ready To Go!

* * *

**

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Salima ran to the door and opened it. "Hi there...Mariah," she whispered. "Hello," Mariah hissed. The two girl looked like they were about to attack eachother! "Oh! Mariah! Your here already!" Ray gasped. Salima hugged Ray and looked at him. "Hey Ray-Kun...what is she doin' here," Salima winned.

"For her date...with Kai, trust me Mariah...Kai's changed a lot!" Ray smiled. Mariah nodded.

_Mariah POV of Kai_

I hope he did! After all I bet he changed. His attitude was cold...and he didn't like girls!  
But it's been three years. Has his attitude really changed? Does he still only care about himself?

But I wonder...does he still wear those shark-teeth shape blue marks on his cheeks? Does he still have his cute charm? His muscular form? That long silky white scarf? His looks? WAIT!  
What am I saying! I never loved or liked Kai. He hated me and I hated him! AAAHH! I'm so confused. But...But now I feel weird when I say his name.

Why am I even on this date? Why did I come? My head is starting to hurt with all this thinking! AGH! What's wrong with me!

But for some reason...Kai is the type of guy...I'm looking for! I'm so confused. At first I thought Ray was my type but no! I like a guy who is strong and only cares about himself and well...his girlfriend! A boy who has the looks and kindness to be my man! I wonder...if Kai is the one...the one I'm looking for! If he is...what'll happen? What'll I do? My life is depending on this, I think.

_Normal POV_

"KAI! MARIAH'S HERE!" Ray yelled. Salima kept on giving Mariah and angry look. 'Idiot, sugar coated freak,' They thought! Kai came into the room wearing his usual blue facepaint, baggy blue pants, red arm guards, and white scarf. All the same! He looked at Mariah who was still in her usual clothes. Her pink hair was pulled back a little, pink sweater tied around her tiny waist, her to-die-for pickish-gold cat eyes! Kai felt like he was about to drool! Mariah felt the same.

'Nope! He didn't change one bit...let's see his attitude though,' the female necko-jin thought standing up straight. Kai walked up to her, his face was red. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "So...uh...were would you like to go, Mariah?" he asked. Mariah giggled seeing his face bright red, 'He's blushing,' she laughed. She giggled.

"W-What's so funny?" he asked puzzled. "Nothin'"she laughed as her face turned red. They liked eachother. Kai was confused on where to take her. This was his first date with a beautiful girl. He looked over at Ray for help.

"Go cough get some ice-cough cream," he said hiding it. Good thing Mariah didn't hear him. Ray and Salima left the room. Kai looked at the laughing necko-jin. "Do-Do you want to...um...go get some ice...ice cream?" he asked. Mariah stopped laughing and nodded.

They got to a park were there was and ice-cream parlor and a huge hill and a play set. "Hello there...what can I get for you sir," the man behind the counter asked.Kai looked at Mariah. Mariah pointed to the pink ice-cream. "Okay...make it two strawberries," Kai ordered. "With Sprinkles," Mariah added with a sweat smile. Kai chuckled.

The man handed two cones to Kai. "Have a good night," the man said. Kai and Mariah smiled.  
"You, too mister," Mariah giggled.

* * *

**Wolfirered: I have another Chapter!**


	4. Kai's First Date!

**Our First Date

* * *

**

Mariah and Kai sat close next to eachother on top of the hill. They watched a couple of kids down below playing on the play set. Mariah smiled and looked at Kai. She started to laugh. "What's so funny this time?" he asked with a little laughter in with it.

The pink-haired girl pointed at the boy's nose. There was pink ice-cream dabbed on it. He wiped it off. He looked down at his -future- girlfriend and smiled. She loved the color pink. It suited her very nicely. Mariah leaned into Kai's body and took a deep breath.

"This is so romantic Kai," she said softly. "I know Kitten," he whispered. Mariah sat up quickly and looked at Kai with a weird look. "Did you just call me -Kitten-?" she snapped.  
Kai bit his lip and looked at her. "Uh...yes..." he murmured. Mariah's angered face turned into a smiling one. "Cause...I like it," she laughed jumping on Kai. They laughed and that's when Mariah started to play the game, tag with Kai.

They chased eachother all over the hilltop. Laughing, giggling, and having fun. They didn't want to stop. Not now, Not ever! But they had to sooner or later.

Kai calsped to the ground. He gasped for air. Mariah giggle. "Your tierd already," Mariah moaned. "S-sorry but I'm n-not a...cough necko-jin like you," he said. Mariah nodded and layed down next to him. She laid her head on his muscular chest. "Thank-you Kai...I'll have to say...this was the best day of my life," she said. Kai nodded. "Mine too Mariah, Mine,  
too," he said softly.

Mariah closed her eyes. Kai smiled and after a while he found himself combing through Mariah's hair with his fingers. It was soft and long. Beautiful and pink. He loved it. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Morning light shined down on them. Mariah opened her eyes and looked at Kai. The night's due messed up the blue marks on his cheeks. She smiled as drops of water fell out of his two toned hair. "Your so beautiful when you sleep," she whispered placing her hand on his cheek. Kai placed his hand on hers. "Mornin'"he whispered with a smile.

She giggled and loved to see Kai smile. "Morning to you, too," she laughed. Kai sat up and held her hand tight. He then got to his feet and helped Mariah up. "Maybe we should go back home," he said. Mariah nodded and walked beside her new love down the hill.

* * *

**Wolfirered: ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I MADE IT SHORT!**


	5. The Question

**The Question

* * *

**

Kai dropped Mariah off at her house. He walked her up and looked at her beautiful smiling face. "I hope you had a good time like I did," he said. Mariah smiled again and looked at Kai's crimson-red eyes. "I didn't have a good time...I had a great time! Hanging with you,  
you are a great boyfriend," she said. Kai smiled. "Hey Mariah will you go out with me," he asked.

Mariah looked at him with another sweat smile. "Okay...boyfriend," she said. Kai hugged her.  
Then he bent down and kissed her. Both faces turned bright red as they kissed. The kiss soon broke after a mineut or so. They waved good-bye as they walked away.

**They Were Now Boyfriend and Girlfriend for life.**

_Kai's POV_

She changed...a lot! Hard to believe that an 18 year old would fall in love with a 16 year old. But she's beautiful! I love her so much now!

I don't know how Ray could have dumped her. Her beautiful cattish eyes. Her soft bright pink hair. Her sharp pearly white fangs. She's the type of girl I'm looking for! I just know it!  
WAIT! What am I thinking! If Ray didn't dump her! Then she wouldn't be with me!

I have her over everyday. She spent the night a couple of times, too. Like Salima stays with Ray a lot! And to tell you the truth! Mariah and Salima are like Best friends now! Hard to believe! But they are.

_Mariah's POV_

Kai is my type! Just the guy I was looking for! He's so so cute! He still had his muscals and everything! I think I'll be with him for a long, long time. He's so so handsome, too!

I've been to his house a couple of times. I can't stop thinking of him.

Salima and I have been nice to eachother since Kai and I have been going out! I like it, too.  
We're like best friends now! It's like, is that a good thing? LOL! But I have to go, Kai's getting impatient. We're going to see a movie, I'm hoping the 'Pink Panther.' Ray says it's funny.

**Well by!**

**

* * *

Wolfirered: So how'd you like my this is my second chapter! Hope you liked! REVIEW! don't tell me if there's mistakes, please!**


End file.
